It Was All Over
by R 4 V E N
Summary: Raven lays dying in the rain. She knew Slade would cause the end of them all. She reflects about her time with the titans, where she is to go, and about 'him'...a Teen Titans oneshot story! Pairings revealed inside...


_Welcome to my first posted fanfic..._

_Since I'm, like, a GINOURMOUS Teen Titans fan, this is a TT Fanfic...its also a one-shot, so dont expect more chapters...besides, once you read, you'll see I have almost no where else to go o.o..._

_I know its slightly depressing, but, well, the week I wrote this I was in a reaaaaally sucky mood. So this is what came of it. Either way, sad story or not, I hope you enjoy my first one-shot TT fanfic! _

_(For all you TT fans, this is taking place before Aftershock, before Terra took Slade DOWN;) )_**

* * *

**

**ItWasAllOver**

My mangled body lay limp on the floor. Blood ran down my face, my arms, my legs, but I didn't care. I knew it was all over by the time my head hit the hard asphalt of Fin Avenue. It was at that moment when I felt an incredible emptiness seep into my very soul. It wasn't the same as the loneliness I've always felt somewhere deep inside me. It was just such a horrific sense of pain. I wasn't sure what was happening. All I knew was that it was all over.

It started off with the explosion. We were called in for a routine bank robbery attempt. But it wasn't any such thing. Slade. Somehow, I knew he would cause the end of us. I believed it one hundred percent. Yet, I never said anything. I was such a fool.

He brought the nuclear bomb to the city via the black market. He hid it underneath the city, in the labyrinth of sewer systems. He knew nobody would find it, except us.

We searched for hours underground until we found it. But by then, it was too late. The team had all gathered at the sight of the bomb. Just then, it went off. I couldn't remember anything about the blast. All I knew was that I was lying on Fin Avenue, and I knew it was all over.

Now, memories were flying across my mind. He said he would always be there for me. We were on the rooftop. He sealed it with a kiss. "I'll never let you go. You'll always be safe." The memories were fading fast. I knew it was almost my time to go.

It's hard to forget him. The way he held me when I was afraid; the way his presence made me feel so safe; the way his whisper soothed me; the way his kiss…his kiss…

My breaths were becoming weaker. My heartbeat was fading into the wind. My eyes fluttered open for a second. I saw nothing but the sky. Rain splattered into my open eyes. There was no need to close them. The pain didn't matter anymore.

I only wished I could see his face once more before I would move on. Where would I go? Would I finally end up in that place all of us dream to be, the place of white clouds and harmony? Or would I end up in the other place, the one all of us dread, full of fire, anger, and pain? My first thoughts were of the second place-hell. Of course I would go there, being a half-demon child. But that didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was I would never see his face again, and it was all over.

The rain continued to pour down on my face. My chest burned with an indescribable pain. I felt a tear slowly creep down my cheek, scaring my shattered heart.

Never again would I be able to see him, or the rest of the team. They were all dead by now. I know it. This was that fact that tore my heart to pieces that each in turn drifted away: one piece for Starfire, always there as a sunny reminder to smile; another piece for Cyborg, the big brother I never had; yet another piece for Beast Boy, the laughter of my life; and a final piece for Robin, the amazing leader who set an example for all of us. But that one special piece, I would hold on to forever. Him…

My last memory of him filled my mind, my heart, my soul: the kiss. I could barely feel a tiny smile spread across my face. Maybe I could pass on in peace. Maybe I would see him up there, if I did end up in heaven.

I'm telling you this now as I linger on the edge of life on Earth. I can see the paramedics trying to revive my lost body, to no avail. I see the miniscule smile on my face, but I doubt anybody would be able to see it. I see them covering my body, and the body of my team, in pale, white sheets drenched with rain. Don't feel sorry for me though, because I feel compelled to go up. Not down. Up. Don't feel afraid for me either, because I see him up there. His arms are wide open. I will miss that life on Earth, but I know I will finally be truly happy, up there in heaven, now that it's all over.

* * *

_So, what did you think? ) Reviews are such beautiful creatures. Flame if you feel like it. I dont give a potatoe When I was writing this, I was going toput Robin as that 'him' (yup. you've found a big Robin/Raven fan!)…but, so I don't offend anyone, I left it up toYOUto pick who Raven's 'him' is! It could be yourself for all I care _


End file.
